Goodbye
by little-angel-of-hell
Summary: Draco Malfoy lives just outside of Hogsmede with his wife Hermione Granger. He think his life is perfect for once and is happier then ever but one day changes everything. A single day and the thing he loved is gone. But can the man who's been through so much still go on when theres nothing to live for...
1. Chapter 1

**First dramione eeek :D wish me luck !**  
**Hope you enjoy it :)**

**Lil angel xoxo**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy lives just outside of Hogsmede with his wife Hermione Granger. He think his life is perfect for once and is happier then ever but one day changes everything. A single day and the thing he loved is gone.**

**Pairings:**  
**Draco/Hermione**  
**Future Draco/ mystery person ;)**  
**Harry/Luna**  
**Ron/Lavender**  
**Ginny/Dean**

**Warning : swearing unlikely but still :)**

*********************************  
The story of life is quicker then the blink of an eye, the story of love is hello,goodbye.  
-Jimi Hendrix

*********************************  
Draco Malfoy had changed a lot since Hogwarts. For one thing he now helped muggleborns instead of fighting them and for another he was married. That's right. Draco Malfoy, slytherin sex god, the boy who was known to most as being "hotter then a cauldron" was no longer a bachelor. But despite having changed his personality his looks remained the same.

Platinum blonde hair rested perfectly upon his head, slightly covering his steely grey eyes. His aristocratic chin and nose made his face seem regal and important. Thanks to years of Quidditch an impressive six pack and large muscles were hidden under immaculate clothing.

Draco didn't care about any of this though. He was happy as long as she was happy. The she being his wife. Hermione Granger. Mione. They had been married a year now and lived in a small cottage just outside of Hogsmede and near Hogwarts which they visited often.

So after another usual day at work Draco was making the usual path through houses and snow before reaching his own abode his mind focused on the stressful day he'd had. A bunch of pure white lilies held in one hand he pushed the small, rusty gate open with the other continuing with his journey. Upon entering through the oak door. Draco glanced automatically at the chair where Hermione usually was waiting for him a large book resting on her knee, ready to chat about her day and listen about his.

"Mione." The house remained silent. Draco checked the small kitchen and dining room a frown on his face "Mione where are you?" Hearing a crashing noise overhead he began walking up the stairs, his wand out as he checked each room searching for the missing woman. "Hermione seriously where are you?" he was beginning to feel anxiety in his stomach as he approached the last room, their bedroom and pushed open the door.

The lilies fell from his hand scattering all over the ground as he rushed towards the bed where she lay. She could have been sleeping if it wasn't for the thin band of red that encircled both wrists the blood having ran out long ago and it now coated the white sheets and dripped onto the wooden floor. The curtains were billowing in the strong wind, a vase lying smashed on the floor where it had been blew over only minutes before. Draco didn't pay attention to any of this as he rushed forward and grabbed her ice cold limp hand refusing to believe what his mind and eyes told him.

"Help..help... Please... anyone ... someone... help" but no one heard his whispered calls and as the man broke down in his room he spotted the small note that rested upon her pillow the words smeared and stained with bloody fingerprints. He stared at the girl he considered an angel. "please Mione give me another chance. Don't be dead" But there was no one left to hear him. With a shaking hand he unfurled the note and began to read still clutching his lost loves hand.

My love,  
I love you. I'm so sorry. I've been trying to hold on. But this isn't a fairytale. I was a dreamer but now its too late. I never thought I would meet anyone like you. I had so many dreams about you and me. Happy endings. Now I know. They don't exist so I have to make my own. I'm sorry for doing this but I just can't go on. To much has happened. It too late to change that. Please I beg of you to forgive me. I hope you understand. I will always love you.

Mione xxx

The note fluttered to the floor as more tears began to fall. And so alone in the world, Draco sat on his knees clutching the hand of the only girl he ever loved. Begging for her to come back to him. And no matter how big the world was Draco knew he wouldn't care about anything else. About anyone else. The girl in front of him was his world. And now she was gone there was only darkness. So he sat and wept his heart broken and he remained there not noticing his neighbour come check what the noise was, even after the aurors started to arrive he did not move. Only when a small hand was placed on his shoulder did he glance up his eyes as vulnerable as a child as he was led from the house.

*********************************

**So love it ? Hate it ? **

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo guys 2nd chapter is here :) don't be afraid to tell me its rubbish or great either way I'll appreciate it :) **

**Big thanks to grnfield for the review really appreciate it :) and to ladyluck1155 for the Story Alert**

**Lil angel xoxo**

********************************

"Hermione will you marry me." Draco was down on one knee in the middle of the street. Passers by stopped and watched while his girlfriend was walking a few feet in front of him oblivious.

But at the sound of his voice the brunette girl turned to him eyes wide.

"I'm serious Hermione, I love you with all my heart. With all my soul. Will you marry me."

Her eyes filled with shock and he was already to leave and collect the pieces of his shattered pride when he felt a small touch on his arm. Glancing up he stared at his angel

"Yes Draco"

*********************************  
Draco tossed and turned in his sleep. It had been 3 days since he had discovered his wife's body. 3 days since his life crumbled. 3 days since he lost his reason to live. He hadn't even returned to the house yet.

Draco woke up and sat up with a start. The remnants of the dream still going through his head. Tears began to pour down his cheeks and drip of his face. He clutched his arms feeling as if he was about to fall apart.

His father would hate it. The only heir of one of the most pureblood lines in existence sat crying in his bedroom over a girl. A mudblood. Even the thought of the word made him cringe.

It had been the same the last 2 nights. Draco would manage a couple hours sleep then be awoken by happy nightmares only to be stuck awake.

Getting up Draco did the same thing he had done every night he had a bad dream from when he was a child. Forcing himself to get out of bed he dragged himself towards the window and gazed out at the night sky. It helped to relax and calm him.

His reflection faced him in the window. A skinny blonde with sunken cheeks and greasy hair. Black circles covered his eyes because of the lack of sleep. Blinking, he glanced away from the sorry sight and into the dark room behind him.

He felt as if his life was over. He knew it was over. Even though he turned 25 this year he felt old beyond his years. Hermione was what helped him through the day without her, he didn't know how to go on.

After all the time they started to spend together Draco knew that he wanted to spend his life with her. That's why he had proposed at 20. Many called him crazy but he knew it was meant to be. When Hermione said yes everything became perfect. It had been 5 years since then and Draco hadn't realised the changes that Hermione must of seen.

Why else would she break their promise of forever. The first time they had talked after the war he realised she was special. He begged for her, Ron and Harry's forgiveness and she, the one he had treated worse then the other two, was the first to accept. The first to offer friendship. The first to offer love. They had started dating 2 months after and it just seemed natural to head to marriage after that.

Getting back into bed Draco closed his eyes trying to fall back to sleep but knowing that it would be hopeless. But he tried any ways. That's all he could do. Try.

********************************

She had looked stunning on the wedding day. Her long brown hair was beaded with flowers and vines making her look like a fairy. Her long dress skimmed the ground and covered her arms but left her shoulders bare. But Draco was focused on her warm brown eyes. So full of happiness and love.

"Do you Hermione Granger take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and In health till death do you part ?" Draco smiled as Hermione beamed up at him.

"I do." Her voice was so sincere that Draco thought he would die right then.

"Do you Draco Malfoy take this woman to be your lawfully wedded Wife, in sickness and In health till death do you part ?" The minister asked. Even now he could see the nervousness in Hermione's eyes as she waited for an answer.

"I Do" he said showing his truth in his words by grabbing her hands and holding tight. Draco didn't think he could ever be as happy as he was then when he lent forward and kissed his wife. Applause filled the air around them.

*********************************  
**Wow just realised I was using some sentences from my other story at the end of the first section there oops :) and sorry its so short :)**

**Xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

** Third time lucky haha :D so tell me what you think please :) I have become obsessed with swedish house mafia lately :) just though I'd tell you **

**Lil Angel xoxo**

**Nic - Everyones entitled to their own opinion **

*********************************  
He didn't quite realise how he ended sitting on the bedroom floor in the room where everything had changed. To be honest he couldn't remember leaving Blaise's mansion. He remembered waking up alone in the bed and needing Hermione and somehow that had led him to here. The floor was all ready covered in dust.

Why had she done this? He had asked himself that question so many times and still didn't have an answer. Yet he knew there must have been something he was missing.

When they had first got together nothing could have been simpler. They could spend hours at a time reading or simply sitting in each others company only needing the other to be happy. This was often replaced by stolen kisses and make out sessions whenever possible. The Library of Hogwarts held so many memories for him. He helped her rebuild it and they had shared their first kiss with only novels to witness it.

The last year of school had been when everything had began to change. He wished that he could take back everything that happened before that day. That last year would haunt him forever. The trio had vanished and Draco often tried to listen in to the news wishing the war to end. Even though he was safe being a Slytherin it didn't stop him from being forced to torture the first years and hear they're screams nor did it stop him from noticing the various students disappearing and knowing that they weren't coming back.

Then the holidays had came and everything had changed.

After Hogwarts he knew he had to repent. He tried to apologise to every family he hurt getting insults, threats and bruises on more then one occasion. But Hermione had forgave him. She had accepted his help with the library and Hogwarts. He eventually became its funding source making sure that it was built by the finest people possible with no amount spared.

It took some years but eventually he was accepted into Society. Every now and then something would happen and he would remember the horrible things he did but those days began to grow further and further apart with Hermione at his side.

Yeah sure they argued sometimes but they had only ever had one huge fight. It was after they had married and Hermione had admitted that she couldn't have children thanks to extended torture. She had left in a rush believing he hated her and she had betrayed him but as long as he had her he was fine however he believed she blamed him as well.

They had made up eventually after weeks of tension and raised voices. They're friends had all tried to help them break the tension but eventually it was Luna who locked the two in a room refusing to leave until they talked.

They had made up in not time and spent a month going through the honeymoon stage again making everyone sick of them but glad they were together again. They had bought their bed that day as a compromise not to argue again.

The same bed that he now sat in front of. The sheets had been removed and the blood scrubbed from the ground, hiding the horror that had took place but Draco could still see it every time he blinked. It filled his thoughts every hour of the day. He slowly stood up moving closer to the bed as if it would vanish. Dust rose from the ground with each step that he took. A gentle knocking sound made him turn to the side where the window was blowing and shaking in the wind.

Shaking his head he returned downstairs and sat staring at the empty fire place. He was sitting there as the sun rose and only then did he leave the small house. Refusing to glance back.

*********************************  
**Wow this story is getting really depressing ... But I shall continue ...I think :S **

**Xoxox**


	4. Chapter 4

**4th chapter yay :) I was having a really good day today so you get a reallllly long chapter :) by my standards any ways :P thanks to Distant Sighs**

**Lil Angel xoxo**

********************************  
Scars were said to fade with time but as he stared at the small silvery white line barley visible he couldn't help but think that it was a lie.

They were both covered in scars, He had the cross on his chest caused by Harry while she had to many to count thanks to Dragons and her time on the run. So to keep things calm they had one rule. He didn't mention the scar staining her arm in crudely cut letters and she didn't mention the small cuts that decorated his wrists.

They had talked about them only once. They're wedding night. Not the most romantic time but it brought them together more then romance ever could. He noticed the small flinches she tried to hide as he traced each letter. Eventually she had broke down and told him all about that day. The day that he only thought of when the situation could get no worse. It was without a doubt the worst memory he held and the reason for his own scars from many suicide attempts. The attempts which Hermione brought an end to by just being with him and showing forgiveness.

*********************************  
The holidays had came making him return to the manor which was no longer his to live in. It began to the Dark lord. Within a week all hell broke loose. The Trio appeared. He had been enjoying the peace and quiet of a fire when his mother had walked in with the three prisoners behind him. As his mother ordered him to look and Greyback forced Harry's head in his direction the need to be sick had got strong. He knew it was Potter even through the swollen skin. He hadn't wanted to approach them fearing that he would be the one responsible for ending their lives. As his father urged him closer and to answer he knew he couldn't do it. He couldn't be responsible for Potter's death. So he had moved to his mothers side.

But that's when he spotted Hermione. It was obviously her and guilt racked his body as he tried to agree in the most vague way possible. His father got so excited that Draco had to turn away from the betrayal and anger he expected to see in the Gryffindor's eyes. He couldn't even turn back to identify Ron.

That's when she had entered. Bellatrix. Draco hated the woman but the very sight of her still caused his heart to pound faster as he had the urge to flee from her sight. Draco was still ashamed at the fact that when his aunt was about to call the Dark Lord he felt relief that he would no longer have to deal with the three.

Then his Aunt had one of her moments. She had stunned everyone and Draco's heart once again filled with fear. Draco followed his Aunts orders to remove the bodies just for a chance to get out the room. He knew he could never kill them though. Even back then his mother tried to defend him to the best of her standards. He missed her.

"All except...except for the Mudblood"

Those words haunted his dreams still as did the events that followed. Hermione had screamed and screamed as she was subjected to Cruciatus Curse after Cruciatus Curse. The noise made Draco want to kill himself just to block out the sound. When she had started to plead with her torturer to stop he had to turn around to avoid anyone seeing the tears in his eyes as he watched the abuse of his year mate.

Just when he had thought the noises couldn't get worse Bellatrix had straddled Hermione and carved the cursed letters deep into her arm. After each letter Bella would cast a jinx which filled each wound with salt as the letters got added her screams became primal and animalistic making him shudder and want to run from the sound then finally it was over. The blood slowly dripped from the wound running parallel to the small tear that dripped from her eyes as she stared at nothing in a world of her own.

The goblin was needed and Draco was so thankful to be sent down to the Cellar he knew that he would have not lasted much longer in that room. His voice shook with the weight of what he'd just seen. However his relief was short lived as more screams were wrenched from Hermione's throat as Crucio was repeated on her.

Draco still swore to this day that his heart stopped when Bellatrix said Greyback could have the girl. If it wasn't for Ron he would have tried to protect the girl Dark Lord or not. He turned aiming harmless jinx's off Harry knowing that he was the only way Hermione would get out alive.

"STOP OR SHE DIES"

Stale mate. He didn't know how she would survive. He never had seen anyone alive so pale before. Not an ounce of colour marked her white skin except the small beads of blood that he spotted as he approached her to collect the wands off the rest of the trio.

As the chandelier fell shards hit his face and he only just managed to close his eyes in time. His face stung so bad and his hands were sticky and wet as he clutched at his cheeks. He didn't even try to grab the wands as potter took them. His Mother yet again pulled him to safety. And he could never thank her again.

*********************************

Tears fell down his cheeks as he remembered the day. After that he didn't think of Hermione in the same way. She was amazing and unique. Draco was never be good enough for her after all she'd been through.

Maybe that was why she did it. The girl who had been so strong finally broke. Whatever it was he hoped she was in a place where nothing like that could ever hurt her again.

*********************************

**Sooooo review please !**

**Thanks to distance-from-the-world for the fav and follow :) **

**Xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love candy canes they are amazing ! :P aren't they :) right sorry it took so long :) **

**Lil angel **

**Xoxo**

He saw her everywhere. she was the first thing he saw when he awakened. Her once frizzy brown hair was wavy and curled as she lay in slumber next to him. A small frown on her face and a smile on her lips. Next second an un crumpled bed spread was in her place.

As he rose and headed into the bathroom the room would be empty but in the mirror the girl stood next to him brushing her teeth with precision and almost an obsessive pattern. Her parents had been dentists after all. A small smile lit up his face as he glanced at where she should be but the space was empty as was the mirror.

As he sat to breakfast she was at the stove cooking the muggle way or sitting next to him telling him what her day was going to consist of and asking him questions about his. Her laugh would fill the room for just a second and then be gone leaving him to believe he was going mad.

He would leave for work and have a memory free day but she would always be waiting. Sitting curled up in her chair when he walked through the door, a stack of books beside her, when with a billow in the curtains an empty space remained.

At tea he still placed a plate in her seat not wanting to stare at the wood in front of him. The place she should be but would never be again.

At bedtime she would be curled up next to him until he could nearly feel her weight on him. The breath in his ear as she read his book while her head rested on her shoulder. Then he would turn the page and the loneliness would come back stronger then ever.

He saw her everywhere and each time his heart broke into more pieces.

********************************  
**I've gone off this story :S **


	6. Chapter 6

**Soo 6th chappie sorry it took so long :P**

**Lil Angel **

**Xoxo**

*********************************  
Their last conversation wasn't anything special but it would remain in Draco's head for years to come.

*********************************  
Draco didn't want to leave for work just yet. He didn't have work for another hour but liked to arrive early and get everything sorted. This day however was different. He had his dream job and a beautiful wife who he thanked God for everyday. A wife who he wanted to see now. Walking up to the bedroom where he knew she was sleeping a smile lit up his face as he peered in.

Hermione was standing staring down through the window at the world outside. A frown covered her face and as he coughed it changed to relief.

"I was waiting for you to leave...I watch every morning." The blush on her cheeks made him smile. It was little things like this that made him love her all the more.

"I love you" he stepped forward pulling her into a hug.

Brown eyes stared up at him,"well I guess, I maybe, I love you too, just a little bit though."

Draco looked at the girl in his arms, not girl. Woman. He could never work out how he had managed to get lucky enough to have her.

"Haven't you got work to go to?" She asked.

"I wanted to see my wife." He replied.

"You saw me in bed this morning."

"You know what I mean."

She simply smiled.

"So now you've seen me what now?"

Draco remained silent.

"You're going to carry me off into the sunset?" She queried a smirk on her face.

He'd taught her that smirk.

"The suns just rose though?"

"Well then I guess you'll just have to stay here all day then? Won't you?" Hermione said.

"Ahh but what of work?" He shot back.

"Screw work." She blushed as his eyes widened.

"Gryffindors know it all trying to make me miss work?" He drawled.

"You're right what am I thinking? Well off you go then." With that she pulled away and headed to the window leaving Draco staring at the spot she was just in.

"What just happened?"

She smiled back at him."You're going to be a good boy and go to work aren't you ?"

"Ermm ...yes?" He asked.

"Yes. Now off you go. Shoo." Draco rushed forward and placed a kiss on her cheek before leaving the house.

Turning in the street he glanced up at the window where Hermione sat a hand held to her cheek still. If it wasn't for the bright reflection of the sun he would have been able to see the tears that fell from her eyes. The way her eyes tried to memorise every part of him. How her hand tried to press his last kiss into her skin permanently.

But the sun was there and he saw none of this. No one did. And that's how it would remain.

He wished he had stayed now. Took her advice and not gone to work. When he had left he was ready to come home and apologise for the day without her. At that moment he had never loved his little lioness more.

*********************************

**R and R please :)**

Xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

**tsukiko-uchiha95 thanks for the favourite :) **

**Lil angel**

**Xoxo**

*********************************  
"Draco...,"Hermione whispered in the blondes ear pulling him closer, her arms looping round his waist pulling him to her.

Draco blinked at the girl resting her head on his chest. She was really there. His Mionette lying in the bed next to him. They had never had to part with each other. He hadn't gone to work that day. The sun shone through the window as they stayed together. Tears didn't fall from her eyes. The world kept turning. It had all been a dream.

Then he looked into the brown eyes staring up at him with so much pain hidden within them and his heart started to ache. His broken heart still remained broken, not willing to be fixed again. A pain that made him feel as if he was dying.

"I want...I didn't ...I'm s.." Hermione tried to speak to the blonde but her sobs caused the noise to catch in her throat as they clung to each other promising never to let go.

That's when the blood started. Coating the bed his arms, his hand, everywhere. Hermiones body began to dissolve before he was clutching at nothingness. The next second he was blinking up at the empty room. The sun was already high in the sky. No Hermione to be seen.

********************************

I can't forget her. But I finally met someone who may have managed to get through to me. Luna. She had been one of many many visitors but her words stayed with me.

"Just because you may choose to finally let her go doesn't mean that you don't love her still. Because in a way its harder to let go of her because you love her. If you didn't love her you would have moved on a long long time ago it would be so much easier to say goodbye. It would be easier to find another if your heart wasn't full of her life. Having her leave you was probably one of the hardest things you'll ever have to go through and the pain will probably remain with you for as long as you live. But she is probably finally happy and if you love her that is the best you could want her to be. Even though your not together."

That one speech by a girl I had seen tortured again and again yet still stayed strong, was the kick I needed to get going. All she had said was the truth.

Maybe all the pain would end up being worth it in the end. Maybe he finally needed to realise how much he had depended on this one person and move on.

Maybe he had to accept what everyone had been telling him since that day and what Hermione had been telling him for years.

Love never dies.

Not truly.

*********************************  
**Method2MyMadness : well thanks ...I think ... **

**Xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**13girlsrule thank you :) **

**Random fact - 5 babies are born in the world every second.**

**Lil Angel**

**Xoxo**

*********************************  
The clock wouldn't stop

_Tick tock_

Draco stood staring out the window and down at the street in front of him.

It should be so easy. A walk he had made every day, from his house to his job. But something refused to let him leave.

And so he stood there.

_Tick tock_

Draco shook his head trying to get rid of the feeling of tiredness. His eyes were blood shot, His clothes not up to there usual high standard.

His face was sunken and bony.

His eyes filled with despair.

_Tick tock_

He hadn't spoken to anyone in so long. He had of course left Blaise's moving back into his small house.

No one had visited. He didn't want the to.

It was strange for it to be so quiet. Words would always spill from her lips. The girl who was always there...in the past.

_Tick tock_

He should leave now. Go about like he normally did. But the feeling that if he left he would return to something terrible still haunted him.

_Tick tock_

So there he stood in the room.

Wanting everything to go back to normal but knowing that it never would.

That he could never let it.

_Tick tock_

The clock wouldn't stop.

Even thought the time didn't matter any more. The seconds passing by were as empty as the way Draco felt.

*********************************  
**Xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lil Angel**

**xoxo**

There was one more place he needed to go.

Australia.

Hermione had never went back to fix her parents memories believing that she would find out they were happier without her. Draco though they at least deserved to know what a hero they created in their baby girl. A week later the trip was planned.

It wasn't until he left the Australian embassy that he spotted his problem.

He knew he was looking for a Wendell and Monica Wilkins but he had no idea where.

His answer was provided when a squashed looking cat rubbed against his legs.

"Crookshanks?"

The cat simply turned in a circle before sitting and looking up at him, his yellow eyes agreed with Draco's statement.

"Do you know where they are?"

The cat stood lazily before stretching and walking down the road, turning he shot the boy a well are you coming look before continuing, his tail swinging from side to side.

"I still can't believe she bought you. Come on then monster. Lead the way then."

Once again he could imagine the girl walking next to him.

Shut up! He's gorgeous.

"When compared to a gnome maybe." Anyone who had seen him at that time would have believed he was just muttering to himself but the words were aimed at the memory next to him.

He would have been there for years if not for me. No one wanted him.

"I can't guess why."

You're just upset that you look worse in ferret form.

"I'll have you know I looked very handsome."

Yeah…for a ferret.

"Well I wasn't meant to be a ferret."

No you were meant to be a smarmy g…

She trailed off causing Draco to look at her. In front of them was a small cottage with a blue door. Crookshanks sat on the step leading up to the entrance waiting for the man to follow. Hermione began to reach out a hand towards the knocker before she vanished in a shimmer and a woman was in front of him.

"Hello, can I help you sir?" She was the spitting image of Hermione down to the small freckle on her neck. For a second he almost believed it was her until he spotted the wrinkles and lines on her ageing face.

"Monica Wilkins?"

"Yes…who's asking?"

"My names Draco Malfoy. I think I best come in."

As he went to step forward her eyes glazed over.

"Draco…it means dragon you know."

"Yes I know. Are you okay?"

" Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus it means-"

"Never tickle a sleeping dragon. I know it was my school motto."

"Such a nice motto for such a unique school indeed."

"You know about Hogwarts?" Draco asked curiously.

Monica blinked before shaking her head.

"Sorry dear I must of zoned out. Hogwarts? What's that then? A new club?"

Draco pulled out his wand and aimed it at her head getting rid of the memory spell.

Her eyes widened before a scowl appeared on her face.

"Draco Malfoy wasn't it? I remember my daughter telling me about you. What do you want?"

Draco led her to the sitting room upon where he met Hermione's father. Doing the same spell he began to tell the story of the great wizarding war.

…

"She was the cleverest witch of her age."

"Oh,our Mione? no offense ...i mean you seem like a nice young man?" At his nod she continued "But why isn't she telling us this herself? "

"Because… she died. Killed herself to help with the pain." Monica's eyes filled with tears while Wendell jumped to his feet.

"Leave! I've had enough. You are the same boy who teased my Mione and now you come here expecting us to believe you're married and she's dead? I won't have you upsetting my wife like this! Out!"

With one last look he left the house remembering to leave a small children's music box on the doorstep, the bottom of which was engraved.

To Hermione

Happy Birthday! We love you always and forever.

Mum and Dad

Underneath he left an album of his and Hermione's time together hoping that it would be able to provide some comfort.

**To my guest: thanks I'll try!**

**Important! I'm looking for a story and can't find it anywhere it involves harry getting his tongue pierced and going to the marauders time. He also gets a tattoo on his arm of a list of people's names.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyyy**

**Thanks to : INFINIT3 L0VE and dancerengland**

**Lil Angel**

**Xoxo**

* * *

Its strange to think of the songs we used to sing, many lyrics that would always remind me of certain moments and of certain days. They would tell a story which was as unique as each scale and tune.

When we would dance around the house in the morning getting ready. Making breakfast, twirling round the table laughing and giggling the full time. Trying to put on socks and shoes while the other tried to pull the other into dancing again causing falls and bangs.

The smiles that were exchanged all the time and yet each had its own meaning.

I love you

I'm happy you're here

Don't leave me

I want you

I need you

What would I do without you

You're an idiot

You're my idiot

You're mine

The flowers that were used in so many apologies and suprises, the summer day when the house was full of fresh sunflowers.

The rare reaction to said flowers which left the 2 bedridden for weeks.

Everything is gone now and it breaks my heart when I think of all the things that have vanished.

Yesterday I went on a date with a girl, it was perfect…she was perfect. She agreed that it was fabulous in her words. I haven't been that happy in a long time then when I was sitting opposite that crazy unique girl.

But here she is again walking up to my door and yet even looking at her feels wrong, feels like im betraying my heart.

Like I'm betraying the girl I had hurt so many times and wasn't able to save.

Like I'm betraying myself.

But as I open the door and blue eyes meet mine, my thoughts change.

The memories are just that…memories. New ones can be created every day and the old ones never vanish, just hide at the back of your head until they are needed again.

And if I have to move on, this is the girl I can do it with.

* * *

A month later

I can't handle all this pain you caused. Even now I'm sitting back at our window alone, Mione.

I want you to come back and to help me smile again. To hold you in my arms at night and know you're still there.

I love you

Yet I hate you.

When you left me you took my happiness and hope with you.

But Parvati is helping me to heal.

She becoming the light she was all those years ago during the war.

We often had secret meetings and talks back at Hogwarts that all ended after Voldemort was finally gone and I found you.

I thought that was it.

But last week she appeared at my door out of the blue.

Now every dinner is spent together.

She's started to bring joy back into my life.

When she first kissed me I ran, it wasn't until later I realised my pain had lifted a bit.

And it just keeps getting better.

* * *

**xoxo**

**Important: Im looking for this story and cant find it anywhere so if you could help me pleaseeeeee? All I can remember is that harry wins the war but to many people die. Anyways something happens and he ends up at school with his parents. Hes sorted into Gryffindor and has a list of everyone who died tattooed on his wrist and arm. I know its vauge but I really want to read it again**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to rairio**

**This was meant to be posted yesterday but then Kate was in hospital and skynews was on and then everything kind of went mental in my house for the day but oh well we got to hear about the little baby boy straight away so alls well that ends well give or take four hours.**

**Lil Angel**

**Xoxo**

I thought that I was fixed.

That was until I ran out on Parvati mid meal…again.

Everything was going fine.

We had sat down at a cute little reasturant called Richards. It would have been fine if not for Dan, the owners son.

His first question of if we were dating was answered by a pleasant yes and smile.

His second question of marriage had us in silence. A fact he didn't seem to realise. As he chatted about how perfect we looked together my heart was dying a little.

He didn't mean harm but it pushed her back into my head.

Everywhere I go someone could make an oblivious comment that rocks my world.

Even now her possessions of gone and all that remains of her is a picture by my bed I still see her everywhere.

Even a short walk can lead to the memories.

I'd been wandering for hours after I walked out and eventually ended in a dimly lit back alley with a small black and white kitten rubbing against my legs.

When me and Hermione were together nothing was simple yet everything was good. Each day was a struggle but I had her.

I wanted to remember every moment of our time together and yet now I don't know whether that was a mistake or not.

I don't know why Parvati still bothers to put up with me. Ive changed so much from who I was when she knew me it's a surprise she doesn't see me as a stranger.

I don't know what happened to her after I left the restaurant.

She might have given up and returned to her own home.

The rain on my head notified me I should probably move to. Scooping up the small ball of fluff I began the journey home.

In a sudden flash of lightening and at the sight of two big blue eyes staring up, I changed direction.

I had to see her.

I had to see Parvati.

I've tried to forget Mione and know it is never going to happen. She's permanently in my heart now.

And I guess I can live with that.

* * *

**xoxox**


End file.
